Birthday Brother
by AllaboutthatFanBoylife
Summary: It seems everyone has forgotten Hiro's Birthday. Contains Incest


**Big brother**

I don't get why it was so important to spend tonight, of all nights at the Nerd Lab. Yes he has to work, and yes he has projects to complete. But he didn't even mention it, but then again neither did Aunt Cass.

I can't believe they both forgot my birthday.

Hiro laid in his bed, tightly tucked under the covers with his faced buried in the pillow as he wiped his tears on the downy covers. Tadashi was at the Nerd Lab and Aunt Cass went out with her girlfriends. Neither of them expected to be home early.

"Stupid Tadashi." Hiro grumbled as he buried himself deeper into his covers. Hiro and Tadashi had a tradition on each of their birthdays. Tadashi would wake up early and wait until Aunt Cass left the house to do chores. When she left Tadashi would climb into Hiro's bed and wake him up with soft kisses. Their morning would be spent with Tadashi's gentle, tender touches and love making until the afternoon would roll around and empty stomachs would drag them out of bed. Then the rest of the day was spent embraced in things they enjoyed or whatever they felt like doing that day.

Today was not one of those days. Tadashi did wake up early, but did not wait for Aunt Cass to leave. He left for the school with his new upgrade plans for BayMax. Aunt Cass woke up Hiro to tell him she would be gone late and not to expect her home until late. Hiro woke up cold, alone and disappointed. At first Hiro thought maybe Tadashi was planning something new, but by the time 2 o'clock came and Hiro had spent his birthday alone so far, he had relished Tadashi forgot.

Defeated and disappointed Hiro striped himself of his cloths, except his boxers, and crawled into bed. There's a thing you need to know about Tadahsi and Hiro's relationship. It's that special type of love brothers have. Tadashi is a gentle lover, strong and firm with a lean build, but, he cared for Hiro is such a caring way. He made sure Hiro was okay. He made Hiro arch his back and shiver just from the way he talked. Hiro was so much smaller than him. Hiro would wrap himself around Tadashi and warm himself in his embrace. Hiro Is hormonal, he always wanted more than Tadashi would allow. He always left him wanting more. Hiro loved the way Tadashi touched him but he loved more the way Tadashi spoke to him. Tadashi whispered encouragement and things that made Hiro feel like he mattered.

Tadashi messed up and he knew it.

He was sitting in the lab working with Wasabi on his lasers after they had malfunctioned. What was today, what was today. The 8th or was it the 9th? No it was defiantly the 9th that's when Hiro's birthday is.

Just like that it was a chain reaction that concocted. Today was Hiro's birthday. He packed up his lab and materials and ran out the door and drove as fast as traffic would let him.

Tadashi creeped up the stairs as to not alert Hiro to his presence. Tadashi slowly opened the door, and scanned the room. When he saw a lump in the middle of Hiro's bed he knew Hiro was home.

"Hiro?" Tadashi spoke aloud while he moved towards Hiro's bed. Tadashi closed in and sat down next to the lump under the covers.

Hiro jumped at the sudden shift in the bed. "T-Tadahsi?" Hiro questioned.

"Hey Hiro."

"Get out."

"Oh Hiro."

Hiro moved to get up from under the covers put Tadashi pinned him back down and shifted more onto the bed so he was closer to Hiro. "Hiro I'm so, so sorry."

"Tadashi just stop."

"No Hiro, please let me explain." Tadashi frowned and the lines on his forehead creased. Tadashi could see the tear stains on Hiro's face as he caressed Hiro's cheek and wiped away the new tears that were forming.

When it came to Tadashi, Hiro could be very emotional, and it showed very clearly when he was upset. When it seemed Hiro wasn't going to make a move to leave, Tadashi continued. "To say I simply forgot would be an understatement, I've been so caught up with all the things in the lab and finals are coming up I guess I just got too caught up in everything."

Hiro sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Tadashi its fine I'm just over reacting, I guess I'm just so used to our routine it threw me off, and I thought maybe you didn't care anymore."

"Hiro there is no way I could ever stop caring about you, you mean everything to me, don't ever think otherwise." Tadashi leaned over and kissed his cheeks and grabbed his face with both of his hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Hiro wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer and into him. Tadashi laid down onto the bed and pulled Hiro on top of him. Hiro straddled Tadashi's hip and played with the hem of his shirt. Tadashi was wearing too many clothes for his liking. Tadashi placed his hands on Hiro's hips and slowly ran his hands up his torso. Hiro arched into his touch and ground his hips into Tadashi's is a flash of pleasure. Hiro grew more impatient and pulled Tadashi's shirt above his head and tossed it across the room. Both boys now had growing erections. Hiro grinded his hips against his brothers in desperation for friction.

Tadashi moved Hiro off of his lap so he could take his pants off until he was left in his underwear. Tadashi pushed his younger brother onto his back and wrapped Hiro's legs around his hips. "You look stunning like this Hiro." Tadashi leaned in close and whispered in his ear. Hiro's face flushed red and looked away from his brother. Neither brother cared about going father right now, all they wanted was to get off in a heated session.

Tadashi leaned down and nipped at Hiro's collarbone and Hiro threw his head back, in a moan of pleasure.

The brothers rubbed against each other, it was a flurry of moans and groans, just enjoying each other's body.

"T-Tadahsi, I'm close." Hiro said as he threw his head back.

Both brothers came against each other, in what seemed like a matter of minutes.

The brothers laid there as Tadashi curled himself around Hiro and pulled him as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry Hiro." Tadashi panted against Hiro's neck.

Hiro turned his head towards Tadashi and laid his head on Tadashi's chest "I forgive you Tadashi." Hiro mumbled.

The brothers had a lot of making up to do.


End file.
